


意外尽头 13

by Zsusu



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsusu/pseuds/Zsusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>禁止任何形式的搬运/二次上传/改文/抄袭</p>
    </blockquote>





	意外尽头 13

**Author's Note:**

> 禁止任何形式的搬运/二次上传/改文/抄袭

13 你居然绑我哦

一夜好眠，王俊凯第二天被固执的生物钟闹醒时才六点整。他恍惚片刻，想起已经软玉在怀，不愿放弃人生赢家的福利，下巴抵在王源的发旋又睡了过去。  
这次醒来已经日上三竿，王源躺他怀里玩手机，眼角写着未痊愈的疲倦。王俊凯亲亲他的额头，因为缺水嗓音干涩：“中午吃什么？”

王源笑他吃了睡睡了吃，王俊凯手指不老实地按在王源小腹，那人身上的痒痒肉被他一碰蜷缩成了虾米，被窝拱出一团可疑的蛋卷。和王源闹了一阵，他把他捂在被子中抬腿压了上去，“我怎么就吃了睡，我吃了什么？”  
里面的抗议声，王源隔着蛋卷踹了他一脚，这才被解放出来。

等赖到快饿扁两个人终于起床，刷牙时王俊凯抽空订了个外卖，他放下手机，从背后搂住王源。对方正在刮掉下巴上新长的一层青色胡茬，仰着头，王俊凯轻轻吻过前一夜耳根处他的私章，心里想，这生活和军区相比简直是糜烂的享乐主义。  
不过活在当下，又何尝不可呢？

王俊凯很快原谅了自己的放纵，等解决掉外卖，他们面面相觑，突然不知道该做什么才好。分开的时间太长，差点忘记以前是如何相处。  
“嗯……你的毕业论文……”王俊凯摸摸鼻子，提起王源这段时间在忙的事，对方立刻如同一只被戳破的气球迅速萎靡，嗷呜一声栽倒在沙发上。  
手的轮廓好看至极，王源有气无力地挥了挥爪：“把朕的笔记本拿来……不对，还是朕亲自去批阅吧。”

等王源开始苦大仇深地和论文搏斗，王俊凯才想起应该给父母报备一声回家了。接电话的是他家的绝对领导，听说王俊凯放假，他妈很高兴地问了他想吃什么、几时回家，王俊凯为难地瞥了眼书房里的王源。  
“妈，我在男朋友家。”

这句话一出，电话两边谜之沉默，王源耳聪目明，立即放下电脑从书房里走出来，满脸都写着难以置信。王俊凯朝他招手，示意他坐过来，揉揉王源的头发，牵了他的一只手攒着，仿佛这样说话都有底气得多。  
他妈静静地缓和片刻，到底是见过世面的大人：“什么时候的事呀，没听你提过？”

王俊凯如实以告，只隐瞒了王源的姓名和Alpha属性，不然可能他妈当场翻脸。在王家三口中，他爸是纸老虎，所以搞定了大权在握的母亲，就相当于搞定了一切。

“那是好事啊，改天有空了记得带回家给妈妈看下。”  
“嗯……他还是学生呢。”王俊凯笑，王源在旁边冲他做口型：“社会狗了不起哦？”

报备完这事，王俊凯挂了电话对上王源忧心忡忡的一张脸，问他怎么了。王源愁苦地说：“要是你妈妈不同意怎么办，她肯定不会喜欢我的。”  
“不会的，她最喜欢你这种看着可听话的小孩子。”

“你觉得他们真能……接受你和Alpha搞在一起吗？”王源埋头玩自己的手指，“现在还没那么开放，也没那么理想主义。”  
王俊凯勾着他的肩膀：“慢慢来吧，让他们知道从一而终的也比到时候突然袭击的好。”

王源没回话，就蹭了蹭王俊凯的侧脸，看上去心事重重。

 

四月正是春光泛滥的季节，王俊凯的假期结束在一地灿烂阳光里。他返程的前一晚恰巧遇上王源的发情热，不知是好是坏，只是那人烧得有点意识模糊，刚开始被靠近时因为Alpha信息素强烈的作用几乎要揍王俊凯了。他太久没经历过王源的暴力，捂着被踹了一脚的小腿胫骨，竟然有种想念的“久别重逢”。

……哦，原来我还有点M的倾向？

王俊凯仿佛打开了新世界的大门，不过他不太喜欢这扇门，推开看了看风景就静静关上。抽了正装的军绿色领带，迅速地绑住王源的手——放在平时，王源清醒着的时候是万不敢这么做，也没有必要，只是这会儿王源急得眼睛通红，水光潋滟的一双杏眸直勾勾地看他。

只得让王俊凯简单粗暴地替他做了决定。把王源的手绑在身后，脱他衣服的动作变得顺利起来，这段日子他俩小别胜新婚，夜夜笙歌，润滑剂不再是必要的步骤。  
他能感觉得到王源的身体对自己的抗拒在逐渐变小，信息素的作用也缓慢减弱，虽然这堪比八年抗战，好在他们都心甘情愿。

没有了遮蔽物，露出赤裸的线条优美的身体，王源的膝盖顶住王俊凯的肩膀。他埋头小心啮咬小腹上的淤痕，吻他勃起的性器，含住顶端舌尖勾过沟壑狠狠吮吸。王源发出一声短促尖锐的呻吟，手被缚在身后动弹不得，整个人像脱水的鱼喘息起来，他还没从强烈的快感中回神，脑海中只剩下被欲望支配的“想要”，而王俊凯却在这时将口中他的阴茎吐了出来，转而手指轻拢慢捻，将王源翻了个身，抚摸他被领带绑在一起的手腕上因为挣扎产生的勒痕。

“看，都红了。”王俊凯爱怜地吻在那处，手指却一路顺着腰线向下挤进了臀瓣，探入那个小小的紧缩着的入口。  
不像Omega那样湿润适合进入，王俊凯微微皱眉，试探性地在他身体里屈起手指。果然被发情热煎熬着的人颤抖起来，声音战栗，还没忘记他是谁：

“……王俊凯……？唔…！”  
他因为简单的姓名覆在王源背上，下身的器官肿胀贴着王源的腿根缓缓摩擦。属于Alpha的气味浓厚，令人矛盾的意乱情迷。王俊凯在他的穴口褶皱反复剐蹭的时候突然想他已经很久没有感觉过Omega的香甜腺味，像是从小被灌输的向往在中途被掰到一条辛辣刺激的路上，尝过了Alpha的味道再去看Omega多少就嫌弃他们太弱太顺从。

王源的顺从不是因为本能，这就已经够他兴奋了。

 

王俊凯静静呼吸，最终正面相对。  
“想要吗？……要我。”  
“嗯……王俊凯你进来！”哭腔已然是极大的示弱，他在告诉他。

我认得清。

他的衣襟散开，赤裸的胸膛紧贴着王源的，两颗心脏以近似的如同擂鼓的频率跳动在一起，伴随皮肤的热和下身愈发接近的接触无法自拔。王俊凯扣住王源的腰进入他，性器缓慢地挤开他的甬道。感受到那人背后绷紧，难耐地拿腿圈住自己的腰，王俊凯进入得更加用力。  
性器擦过他的前列腺，隔着错综复杂的血管和神经，那人拔高了呻吟几乎可以算作惊叫了，于是王俊凯更卖力地取悦那里。抵住不停摩擦，来来回回，直到王源射出来。

王源的手被他扣住，他的手腕很细，又白，王俊凯有时会错觉他两根指头会掐断它们。而此时手腕就被他圈着，热度和脉搏都感知清晰，王俊凯想自己大概无可救药地迷恋上了王源的一切器官，他在王源身体里抽插，带出点点甬道里残留的黏腻液体，同汗液混合在一处，两人下身都糟糕的一塌糊涂而结合部更加惨不忍睹。

王源已经高潮了两次，而王俊凯才释放过。他的后面被干的有点红肿，承受着频率愈发快的撞击，根部拍打臀肉还有水声与呻吟，窗帘遮上了外面正是璀璨烂漫的夕阳，衍生出一室春情。

“你快点、快一点……！”

催促让王俊凯更加兴奋，卡在王源入口处的肿胀如他所愿尽得更深，每一下都顶到最里头感受他的热他的紧。王源的脑袋撞到床头，上下的痛感齐心协力带起了一波痉挛，王俊凯被他突然的收紧弄得差点缴械，他停了片刻平息射精的欲望。这次他前所未有的想标记王源，但生殖道的消弭使想法变成徒劳，王俊凯头次觉得结对他而言是废物。于是只能压着王源让他一次一次地射精，白色粘稠的液体淋了两人下腹。

高潮来得剧烈又突然，王俊凯埋头亲吻王源的乳尖，虎牙咬过周围略深的皮肤重重吮吸直到有点血痕渗了出来。脖子一沉，王源在发泄后举起手臂，领带在两个人的性爱中散开了一半，松垮垮地绕出的红痕像是漂亮的腕带，映着胸前暗色荼蘼与下身的精斑，有种妖异诱惑的荷尔蒙在散发。

他用领带压在了王俊凯的后颈，迫使他低下头来。王俊凯抬眼见王源小狐狸似的诡计得逞的笑，纵容地摸了摸他的头发。

“你居然绑我哦？”王源看上去并不太生气，尾音甚至有点上扬，王俊凯吃不准这只天蝎想做什么不敢轻举妄动。  
“下次也让我绑一绑你。”

“好啊，那你自己动。”他一挑眉，轻而易举地挣脱王源力道不大的压迫，爬上去同他接吻。王源闭眼，静静地拥抱他。

一刻比过永恒山海的浩瀚。

 

餍足的日子过得总是比平时快一倍，王俊凯开车回到C区时只觉恍如隔世。见他的脸色好，方毓露出一脸意味深长的“哦”。

他不在的时候，夏辛恩常来宿舍蹭王俊凯的床，得知假期结束还贴心地给他换了条床单。王俊凯眉心一跳，方毓在旁边事不关己地修剪指甲：“他听说你是处女座，放心，没在你床上滚过。不过Alpha一般都比较糙，怕你嫌弃。”  
王俊凯哑然失笑，他说：“我家那位才不糙呢，特别会享受生活。”

手机里存着这些天他们的爱心早餐；同一时间起床，一起刷牙时吐掉漱口水，享受清晨的第一个吻。然后冒着炸掉厨房的危险摸索美食之道，王源算是个吃货，还是理论家，他在旁边指导王俊凯剪出了完满的鸡蛋。  
宅居的日子轻松畅快，王俊凯跟方毓秀恩爱，对方不着痕迹地掩饰过羡慕，吐槽他：“说白了就是吃了睡，醒了做，做累了睡。”

王俊凯竟无法反驳，他和方毓在短时间内建立了某种不可言说的同谋感，于是懒得反驳随他去了。他郑重其事地把从王源那里要来的相片压在了桌上的玻璃板下，手指轻轻蹭过照片上的人，露出一个无奈的笑容。

训练场上有匍匐的有打靶的，王俊凯靠在宿舍的窗边，什么也没想。清明之后的阳光爽朗肆意地铺洒，把他英俊无俦的侧脸轮廓诚实地映在了白色墙壁上。

但王俊凯没想到他会这么快又见到王源。

探亲假每年的份额有限，之前和夏辛恩换了，下一次就要等批准。春天迅速地溜走后，训练基地所在的城市迎来了漫长的夏天，聒噪的蝉破土而出，攀上高枝，日以继夜地扯着走调的嗓子，像是死亡前最盛大的告别。

王俊凯那天刚结束了一天的训练被新兵蛋子折磨得体无完肤，太阳穴突突直跳，正是烦躁不堪的时候。他走在回宿舍的路上，梧桐树遮天蔽日，上面的叫声尖利凄惨。  
忍无可忍地举起手，瞄准，但他连空包弹都没有。

身后传来一声轻笑，王俊凯烦躁地回头，刚想看看是哪个不长眼地敢取笑他，结果发现梧桐树下靠着的人熟悉得要命。

“你怎么来了？！”  
“过来办事，有个朋友认识这边的长官，正在前面谈事情。我就到处走走。”

王源摸摸他的脸，揩掉王俊凯额角的汗水，见对方不说话，只一个劲地盯着他。于是颔首道：“你怎么这样看我？”  
虽然通讯发达网络普及，他们经常视频，每天打电话，但经过图像处理和光纤传递的虚拟数据怎么能比得过这个正活生生笑盈盈站在他面前的人？

王俊凯一把将王源揽进怀里：“挺好。”

 

当天的晚餐是王俊凯带王源吃的部队食堂。他回宿舍洗了个澡，换了身衣服，等重逢的兴奋过去之后，王俊凯凑在王源脖子那闻：  
“你今天又喷那个装B香水啦？”  
王源翻白眼，推了他一把：“滚开。”

被家暴了一下王俊凯还挺感慨，因为这个香水他们有了第一次接触。虽然健身房已经很久不去，但他始终记得更衣室里王源一掀帘子走出来，咬着唇笑的样子。

他这是工作需要，读研的课余时间增多，家里企业有意让王源接手一部分，到处跑也成了家常便饭。因为父亲是Beta的关系很多人的印象中王源应该也是Beta，他乐得顺水推舟，至少这种错误认知可以挡掉太多桃花。

其次和王俊凯在一起之后，他和其他的Alpha愈发界限分明，连学弟都说好像在王源旁边只有安全感没有性冲动。第一次听到这个说法时，王源结结实实地郁卒三秒。

后来在食堂遇到几个混熟了的战友，王俊凯搭着王源的肩膀毫不掩饰他的主权。王源吃完没留多久，和他在四百米跑道上溜了几个弯，那边王源的朋友谈完事情吃完饭局要回家，王源也只能跟他走。  
C城的空气比家乡好一点，但夜晚雾气弥漫，又因为有江河的缘故阴沉沉的。

草丛里的蛐蛐儿不识时务地躁动，这天新兵们破例有了一天假期，纷纷说要去市区找Omega缓解欲望。王俊凯呆在宿舍，面色如水，看方毓和夏辛恩两个人在他面前玩斗地主。

“两个人怎么玩？”  
“就这样啊。”方毓叼着烟，才抽了第一口就被对面那人拿掉。

王俊凯立刻给王源发微信：“源源，等我下次回去，斗地主我们两个人玩。”  
直到睡前，他才收到王源的回音，和预料中的一样，王源说：“好。”

那夜王俊凯睡得并不踏实，梦境重叠往复，好似经历了一场上天入地的混乱。可他醒来后却一点都不记得其中的场景，只晓得自己在不断地跑，一个人。  
他天真地以为等待和时间可以证明一切，而事实却是除了他们深厚的爱情，什么都没法怀柔，不可能悄无声息地“就这么算了”。王俊凯以为要求性别平权的浩大运动后接受他的Alpha男友，以为随后的日子会如他们意愿中无比顺畅。

比如他莫名其妙地和王源断了联系。

 

tbc


End file.
